


Kisses

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ways to show love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Love has many different ways of expressing itself. One form is the different ways you share a kiss.





	1. Cheeky

Steve never really believed in love at first sight. Of course, he knew had felt something towards Peggy, but he wasn’t sure he would exactly label it as love at first sight. She was the first woman he ever felt anything other than platonic feelings towards, the first woman he could see having a future with. He knew she thought the same, but the war gave them little time to see what was behind their mutual attraction. Peggy was a memory from a familiar time he longed for once again. She was a person he would always care for, he would never forget her. Steve’s idea of love, at first sight, being positively ridiculous changed the moment when Y/N stepped into his life. 

When he met Y/N it was as if the world came to a screeching halt, freezing around the woman that stood at the other end of the corridor. She was wrapped up in a conversation with Tony, animatedly waving her hands about as she talked with the man. She was bubbling with excitement, her smile lighting up the corridor. Tony found her charming as he nodded along with whatever it was she was explaining, gently steering her down the hall. When he caught Steve from the corner of his eye, Tony nudged the woman over to Steve’s side.

Y/N went quiet at the sight of Steve before her, her voice catching in her throat. The two stared at the other, a feeling of warmth growing in each of their stomachs as they gazed into their eyes. Tony teased her, saying if he’d known introducing her to Steve would have shut her up quicker, he would have done it sooner. Steve watched in amusement while Y/N turned to chase down Tony as he bolted to the other end of the hall.

“You jackass! Get back here and fight me like a man!”

Since that day, she hardly ever left Steve’s side. She was quite open with her emotions and was always in someone way brushing against him and the others. She was quickly known for giving hugs to everyone as often as she could, even if they weren’t too fond of the idea at first. 

Both Sam and Tony knew Y/N before joining the Avengers, so neither of them fought off her frequent bone crushing hugs. Sam would make a show of protest, but he never refused her. Natasha and Clint were the first to welcome her touchy demeanor, sometimes latching on to the smaller woman when they desperately needed it. She worked the two of them up to tighter hugs, knowing that both were rather cautious of her motives despite giving in so easily. Wanda was hesitant at first but quickly gave in after realizing Y/N was only making sure that Wanda knew was cared for. She gave Wanda looser hugs, making sure to rub small circles on Wanda’s back in a way of reassurance.

When it came to Bucky, he was the only one she was careful with. Y/N didn’t want to trigger any of his memories by accidentally catching him off guard and would always ask him if it was okay. At first, Bucky refused. It took a few weeks, but the jealousy of the others getting her soothing hugs overruled his previous discomfort. Y/N would come up to his right side to wrap her arms around his waist and he would hug her back with his flesh arm. Eventually, she would get him to hug her with his metal arm, but it was a work in progress. She made sure Bucky was reassured the most after he agreed, and Steve noticed the change for the better in his best friend because of it.

“I don’t know what it is about her. She’s just so comforting to be around.” Bucky explained one morning during a training session. “It’s like I have a sister again, she’s always dotting over me. It’s been so long since someone willingly held me the way she does.”

With Steve, Y/N never gave him a chance to refuse. Not that he was ever going to back away from her touch. He would be sitting on the couch watching TV with the others and she would come into the room, honing in on him immediately. If there wasn’t room on the couch, she’d make room and slip her arms around his waist, pressing herself against his side. The first time she had done this, Steve had no idea how to react. His heart had begun to pound in his chest, his cheeks hot from the blush that spread down his face and neck. Y/N was so close, he could smell her perfume, could count the number of lashes she had as she sat watching the television. When she didn’t move or even acknowledged his shock, Steve forced himself to relax. Halfway through the show, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, as if it was a usual thing for the two of them.

After the first night, it quickly did become normal. Any chance she would get, Y/N would wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. His favorite would always be when his back was to her and she would slip behind him, pressing her face against his back between his shoulder blades. It never failed to bring a smile to his face, his heart fluttering at the action. Steve didn’t miss how he was the only she would do this to either.

“You know, you’re the only one she’s willing to hug that way, right?” Natasha teased one evening. The two of them stood at the bar during one of Tony’s party, watching the woman in question laugh as she was swung around by Thor on the dance floor. The two of them got along famously, their boisterous attitudes eerily similar. Steve ignored Natasha, grinning smugly into his glass of beer. He was more than aware, and his stomach would always flip when she gave him the special hugs reserved just for him.

Steve and the others quickly fell into a rhythm when it came to Y/N. Any time they would return from a mission, Y/N would be there with a worried smile and wide-open arms. She would go down the line, making sure that everyone was okay, occasionally bickering with them if they were injured.

“I’ve told you to quit head-butting people, Nat.” Natasha just rolls her eyes at Y/N and limped towards the medical bay. The others received similar levels of scolding, but not before leaving with a hug that they all used as a drive to come home to. Steve had always planned it to where he would be last, hanging back behind the others so he could spend more time with Y/N.

Y/N turned to the super soldier, looking him over before flinging her arms around his neck. She hated it when he left the compound, she hardly ever got any sleep when any of the other left for missions, but with Steve she never did sleep. The man had a special place in her heart, and every time he left, he would take the pieces with him. The hugs they shared in the hanger were different than the hug the others got. It was a hug that grounded the two of them, soothed their fears that they wouldn’t return to the other. Steve held her tightly, standing tall so that her feet would hang in the air and she was forced to grip him ever tighter. No words were needed, just the two of them listening to the beats of their hearts.

The worst was letting go, but both knew they had things to do besides standing in the hanger gripping the other. Steve slowly lowered her to the ground, letting her slip from his grip. At first, Y/N didn’t let go, burying her face into his neck. Reluctantly she let him go, her hand slipping up to cup his cheek. Y/N wasn’t sure what had possessed her to do what she did next. Before Steve could stand tall, Y/N turned her face to brush a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Steve froze when he felt her soft lips brush against his cheek, his breath catching in his throat. Y/N had never gone to this level of affection before, and once again he wasn’t certain how to take it. It only took his brain a moment to process that he rather enjoyed the gentle gesture. He smiled widely at Y/N, who looked incredibly unsure of herself for the decision to bite the bullet. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he thanked her for being the rock he needed. His reward was a beaming smile and another firmer kiss on the opposite cheek.

“Anything for you, soldier.” 

Since that day, Y/N would always press a kiss against his cheek after a hug, or between his shoulder blades when she would wrap herself around him from behind. The others raised their brows at the two of them at first, especially when Steve began to mimic her motions. But no one spoke of what they witnessed, none of the members missing how much more at ease Y/N and Steve were together. They knew the two of them had feelings for the other, and it was only a matter of time before they acted on them.

“20 bucks, they’ll get together at the end of the month,” Bucky spoke as he sat watching his best friend and the woman he was quickly seen as a sister share a longing look between themselves from across the room. Sam snorted, stuffing a chip into his mouth. He too was watching the disgustingly cute display in front of him.

“They’ll get together at the end of the week at this rate.”

“I know Steve. He’s too nervous to step it up right now. End of the month.”

Sam turned to stare at Bucky, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. Sam knew Bucky was right, but there were ways to help push Steve in the right direction. Sam stood and smirked down at Bucky.

“Not if I can help it.” Bucky blinked up at Sam, who started to turn and head over to Y/N. It took a second for Bucky to realize what Sam was getting at. Once it registered, Bucky shot up and took after Sam.

“Hold up!”


	2. Hesitant

“What on God’s green earth is wrong with the two of you?” Y/N snarled at Bucky and Sam, who for some reason over the past few days were quite literally breathing down the back of her neck. They both grinned sheepishly at her but otherwise ignored her question. Y/N rolled her eyes and elbowed them out of the way and headed towards her room. She found herself running from the two of them more often than usual.

Typically, Y/N wouldn’t mind the hugs. She didn’t have room to argue about their touchiness for the first day or so. But then it got progressively worse as the days drug on. Sam was the extreme of the two. He would either drag her to his side or stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He’d make a big show about getting a hug when others were in the room. Then if Bucky was in the room, he’d fight with Sam for her attention. Y/N had no idea what was going on with the two of them and quite honestly, it was driving her crazy.

The final straw was when she was sitting on the couch watching TV with Steve and Natasha. Bucky and Sam had both walked into the living room and spotted Y/N beside Steve. Sam moved first, sitting beside Y/N and practically dragging her away from her cuddle fest with Steve. Bucky growled at Sam and tried to manhandled her into his own arms. Before she could start to argue, Steve quickly stood and scooped up Y/N into his arms without a word. He motioned for Natasha to switch seats and took her place on the love seat with Y/N settled on his lap. Bucky and Sam watched the two of them situated on the seat, shooting each other grins. Natasha eyed them from her new seat. A smile grew when she caught on, not having missed their behavior shifts the past week. When Steve leaned down to press a kiss against Y/N’s crown, all three had to stifle laughter.

Since then, Steve wouldn’t let either Sam nor Bucky near Y/N. He didn’t get why they were suddenly so clingy. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew each time they reached out to Y/N, a possessive side that he never knew he had before. He was irritated when they’d touch her, he felt his hackles rise and wanted to snap at them, to tell them to back off. The impulse startled him. He never had problems with them before, so why did it bother him out of nowhere? Y/N wasn’t his to control who could and couldn’t touch her. It wasn’t until Natasha cornered him that he started to put the two and two together.

“Bucky and Sam have a bet against you.” Steve was sitting in the kitchen, two days after the living room incident, drinking his morning coffee Y/N had made for him. She had wandered out of the kitchen to find Tony, leaving Steve open for attack. Steve gave Natasha a bemused look before lifting the cup to his lips. “Bucky thinks you’ll ask out Y/N by the end of the month, Sam thinks it’ll be by the end of the week, which is tomorrow.”

Steve paused as he lowered his cup. Natasha intentionally left the sentence open, a smirk on her face. He didn’t want to ask the question. He wasn’t going to touch this conversation with a ten-foot pole. Steve shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Natasha smirk grew with each shift. He wasn’t going to ask it.

“What, Natasha?” He blurted, the mounting pressure too much for him to handle. Natasha let out a soft chuckle, her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked him up and down.

“I bet I can get you to ask her out tonight. You and I both know, I don’t ever lose my bets.”

Half an hour later, Steve was all but dragged and thrown into the lab with Tony being ushered out by a very convincing Natasha.

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to threaten the prototype. I’ll leave.” Tony huffed with hands raised in surrender. He cast a curious glance at the blushing blonde and his confused helper before he left with Natasha. He’d ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to pull up the video feed for the lab while he got answers out of Natasha in the other room.

Y/N watched them leave the room, blinking up at Steve whose face was a dark shade of red.

“Steve, what’s up?” She stood from the stool and moved over to his side. Steve shifted in place, rubbing the back of his neck while he averted his eyes. Y/N frowned. He seemed uncomfortable, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Slipping her arms around his waist, Y/N held onto him tightly.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” She spoke softly, her cheek pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest. When he took in a shuddering breath, she heard the catch and his exhale. Steve hesitated, hands raised to wrap around the smaller woman. Clenching his eyes shut, he decided it was now or never.

“I was wondering, well hoping- I mean, would you be willing to- if you want” Steve stuttered, finding it harder with each mess up to ask what he had wanted since the day he met her. Y/N pulled her head from his chest so she could tilt up to look at him. Steve’s breath caught at her expression, her brows furrowed and eyes shining with concern. Y/N was genuinely worried about Steve. It wasn’t often he stumbled over his words. He was always so sure of what he wanted, it was one of the many things that she admired about him.

“Steve?”

Her gentle voice brought Steve back. He felt the jitters from before fading away when he focused on her. He still couldn’t get over the way she fit in his arms, how she only ever called him Steve and never Cap like the others. She was so kind to everyone. Y/N was the reason for the laughter in the compound. He focused on how his heart would stop every time she smiled or laughed. He wanted to be the reason for her laughter. Steve had decided he wanted so much more with her before, his fear of what was to come was nothing compared to the happiness he felt when he had her in his arms.

“What I’m trying to say.” He started as he cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on her chin. “Would you like to go on a date with me? Tonight?”

Y/N froze. She had dreamed of the day when Steve would finally ask her out. Her own insecurities kept her from asking him herself, or she would have done so much sooner. She also knew he had his own demons to deal with, and didn’t want to cause him any discomfort. Her heart almost burst in her chest at his words. Her smile was blinding and contagious, Steve’s own smile mirror hers.

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you tonight!” Y/N laughed, tightening her hold on his waist. Steve chuckled, returning the hug. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from her face. Everything she did was captivating. From how her eyes crinkled at the corners, to how she smiled widely up at him and right down to how tightly she held onto him. He blinked as a thought crossed his mind. He had fallen for her. Hard.

“Then it’s a date.” He spoke breathlessly. The two stood there for a moment longer, not realizing that in the other room Natasha was gloating to Sam and Bucky, palm up as she waited for her money. Reluctantly, they passed over their $20, muttering under their breaths.

Y/N was a bundle of nerves when she got ready for the date later that night. Steve told her to dress casual, they weren’t going to anything fancy. So, she wore her go-to outfit, a pale pink off the shoulder top tucked into her favorite high waist jean skirt. She was slipping on her sandals when Steve came to pick her up. He stood at the door with a small bashful smile and a giant bouquet of her favorite flowers. Lavender and White Tulips.

“Steve, they’re gorgeous!” Y/N gasped, burying her nose in the flowers to take in their fragrance.

“Not as gorgeous as you are.” Steve countered, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to let that slip out of his mouth. Instead, he was rewarded with Y/N’s giggle and a kiss on his cheek. Once she put the bouquet in a vase with water, the two of them went off on their first date, Steve leading the way to the garage hand in hand. Both were nervous, stumbling over their words in the silence of the car. But after a few minutes of awkward bumbling, they realized how ridiculous they were being. Conversation flowed easier once they moved past the awkward.

“Mini golf?” Y/N bounced excitedly while her nose pressed against the window as they arrived. Steve chuckled, nodding as he moved around to help her out the car. Natasha told him this was one of the things Y/N admitted to having never done before and expressed her desire to go try the game out. He figured it was a good idea, and from how she was grinning from ear to ear, he knew he chose wisely. 

Steve also learned that Y/N was a natural at mini golf. Either that she had excellent beginners luck. They spent the entire date with Steve overshooting and Y/N almost getting a hole in one every time. By the end of the night, Steve was ready to throw in the towel. Y/N thought his pouting was adorable, giggling when he began muttering oaths under his breath when he saw the scorecard.

“Come on. Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving after kicking your butt all night.” Y/N winked as she dragged Steve towards the car. Steve whined for a moment but let her drag him away, grinning broadly at the back of her head. The two went to one of their favorite burger joints and spent the rest of the evening losing track of time together. It wasn’t until the waitress came to tell them they were closing, that they realized they had been there for over three hours.

“I had fun tonight,” Steve said as they walked into the compound. He looked down at Y/N through his lashes, his heart swelling at her leaning against his side.

“I did too.” All too soon they found themselves outside Y/N’s room. Y/N stood with her back to the door, hands clasped in front of her. She looked up at Steve, the corners of her lips turning up at the happiness she saw on Steve’s face. It wasn’t often he looked as elated as he did now. All because of her. “We should do this again.”

Steve hummed in agreement, his brows furrowed at the thought of leaving her. Tentatively, he stepped forward, running his fingers down her forearm to grasp her hands. Y/N flushed at the touch, his boldness unusual. His right hand reached to tilt her face up, his eyes searching her face for any discomfort. While he saw none, he was still uncertain. What if he read her wrong? What if this messed up the entire night? 

Hesitant, Steve leaned down making sure his eyes never left hers as he closed the distance between them. Her breath fanned against his lips, eyes fluttering shut when he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Fireworks exploded in his stomach, the kiss stole his breath. It was modest in the beginning, a soft uncertain touch between them that quickly intensified as Y/N returned the kiss. They clutched each other, Steve groaning softly as he pulled her against his chest. The world grew silent around them, and all that existed was them. The kiss turned from one to two, then three. Both were drowning in the touch of the other, Steve pressing her back against the door. Neither stopped until the need to breath was too great to ignore, but even then, they only pulled away far enough to suck in air.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, taking in Y/N’s flushed appearance. One of her hands had wound up to tangle in his hair while the other gripped the front of his shirt. He clung to her for a moment more before he let her go. Y/N bit back a whine but loosened her grip on his shirt. No one had ever kissed her that way before, it made her realize that all other kisses she had before this were wrong. She wanted more, already craving more of his touch.

Steve stepped away, his arms still loosely holding her hips. As much as he didn’t want to leave her, he knew the evening had to end. He already planned for many more nights out and planned for several more kisses to be shared. If she would have him, of course. From the giddy, dazed expression she sent his way, he didn’t have a thing to be worried about.

Leaning down once more with more confidence, he shared another kiss and whispered a gentle goodbye against her soft lips. Y/N watched in a daze as he turned to leave, her hands fumbling behind her to find the doorknob. She floated into the room, her fingers gently touching her lips. Yes, she really did hope there would be more nights like this.


	3. Wake Up

Moonlight peeked through the curtains, the only light in the homely room. Two forms shifted under the pile of blankets, one leaned up against the headrest, while the second was curled against the other. Steve looked down at the slumbering woman pressed against his side, fingers tracing gently against the skin of her shoulder. He wasn’t given many moments of peace like this, didn’t get the chance to relish sitting in silence often. He was grateful that Y/N was particular about her ‘visiting hours’ for her room, no one allowed in after 10 pm or there would be bodily harm done. 

“I love you guys, but I love my sleep more.” 

The only exception to the rule was Steve. He was free to come and go at any time for any reason, save he doesn’t rudely wake her in the middle of the night. He balked at that, never would he do that to Y/N. No mater how much the others whined, Y/N wouldn’t budge. Steve was grateful for the strictly enforced rule, it gave him the chance to recuperate after a heavy work day. Y/N knew this and made sure that everyone understood, they were to be left alone. 

Y/N’s room was his favorite place in the tower, it gave him time to think and remember things. Steve remembered the first time he ever spent the night with Y/N. It was the first of many mornings he would wake up alongside Y/N. They had just gotten back from a lengthy two-person mission, successful but exhausting. They made it back to the compound late in the night, the only others awake were Tony and Bruce. Y/N was all but ready to collapse when the quinjet touched down, her eyes dropping as she leaned heavily against Steve. He thought she was still awake, she had been talking with him a few minutes before she leaned against. Steve was informed otherwise when he heard a gentle snore coming from the smaller woman.

Bruce was waiting when the doors opened, ready to check out any injuries they might have had. When he caught sight of the slumbering woman leaning against the frozen soldier, he knew that a once over might have to wait till morning.

“Anything I should worry about?” Bruce whispered, looking at the two of them. Steve shook his head, looking down in adoration to the woman leaning against him. Bruce nodded, smiling warmly at the affection Steve held for Y/N. He didn’t notice anything crucial that might need attention right away and motioned for them to go. “Get some sleep. I’ll tell Tony you’ll debrief in the morning.”

Steve thanked Bruce, his eyes never leaving the top of her head as Bruce left with a knowing smile. As much as Steve didn’t want to, he knew that he would have to wake her long enough to get the seat belt undone on them both. Mumbling an apology, he shook Y/N awake.

“Alright, cuddles. We’re here, wanna get up and go to bed?” Y/N made a noise of complaint but reluctantly sat up, her eyes still clenched shut. Steve chuckled and helped her out of her seat belt. Y/N refused to move from the seat, grumbling when Steve stood to pull her up with him. Instead, she blindly reached to him, making a poor attempt at grabbing his neck. Steve chuckled and shook his head. He bent at the waist to scoop her up in his arms, curling an arm under knees.

Y/N melted into his side, nuzzling under his chin as he situated her bridal style in his arms. Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead and began to walk towards her room. He balanced her in his arms as he came up to her door, struggling with the doorknob. Once the door swung open, he crossed the room to her bed, where he deposited her gently on the comforter. Aware she was not going to get up anytime soon, Steve began to unbuckle her boots pulling both them and the socks off her feet.

Steve turned to her dresser where he went to grab a shirt and pair of short. He paused when he caught sight of his favorite blue Henley folded neatly on top. He had been wondering where it had gotten to over the past few weeks. She must have swiped it when she did laundry last. He chuckled, grabbing the shirt and a pair of her black shorts. He returned to the bed, speaking to her gently as he asked for her to sit up. It was a struggle, but eventually, he was able to get her out of her uniform and into the sleep clothes. He tossed the uniform into her hamper and put the boots away before returning to her side. Y/N had settled under the covers curling up in a ball around a pillow, facing the side of the bed.

Steve stood for a moment just watching her sleep, a smile growing on his face. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, grinning when she sleepily turned to return to the kiss. She mumbled incoherently, an arm snaking out from under the covers to reach out to Steve. He gently took her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

“What was that?” Steve chuckled, running his free hand through Y/N hair. She mumbled again, shifting to face Steve, her brows furrowed in concentration.

“I said, come join me.” She mumbled, tugging feebly at his hand. Steve smiled gently at her, shaking his head.

“I don’t think-“ His words were cut short at a sharp tug, surprising him at the strength behind it. He stumbled onto the bed, a knee keeping him from toppling on top of Y/N. He made a strangled noise of protest, his other arm catching him from falling over. “Y/N!”

“Just shut up and get in. Take your shoes off first.” She grumbled, reaching behind her to pull back the covers. Steve’s mouth opened and closed several times before he finally decided to give in. He shrugged off his coat and sat on the bed to untie his shoes. Steve moved around the bed, tugging off his shirt and shucking off his pants. He settled on the bed beside her, his body rigid as he struggled to get move past the fact that he was laying beside Y/N. He was given little time to dwell in his discomfort though. Y/N rolled over to face Steve, flinging an arm over his chest. She snuggled into his warmth, mumbling a good night against his skin. Steve relaxed, pulling her body closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his body. He fell asleep that night feeling warm and safe, something that he hadn’t felt in years with someone else.

Steve woke the next morning warm, rested and content. Sun had begun to peak through the heavy curtains of the room, the clock on the bedside table flash 8:00 am. Steve sighed, burying himself further into the covers, wrapping his arms around the lighter bundle that was pressed tightly against his chest.

Y/N hummed in her sleep, shifting closer to the warmth as a small smile spreading across her lips. Steve watched her as she slept on, a hand running through her hair, gently tugging the knots free. Y/N never woke and it gave him time to sit and admire the slumbering woman he had grown so fond of in the past months. They lived such busy lives he never got the chance to simply sit and watch uninterrupted. He took the time to memorize every feature on her face, from the small tilt of her lips to how delicate her lashes appeared to rest on her cheeks. His breath caught in his throat as she let out a content sigh, a grin spreading across his face when she unconsciously chose to bury further into his chest. If every morning made his heart soar like this, then he wished he’d have many more to come.

Y/N didn’t wake for another half hour, her body demanding more sleep to feel rested. Soon though, she started to stir against the warm form under her. She frowned. This wasn’t her bed. Well, it was, but what she was on wasn’t. Y/N shifted, unintentionally draping herself further on top of the strange form. A hand came to catch her shoulder to stop her from moving further, rubbing soothing circles through the fabric of her shirt. She inhaled deeply, the smell of whoever was underneath her familiar. Steve. She couldn’t remember much of last night, she was so exhausted things were muddled in her memory. But she didn’t care, she hadn’t slept this soundly in years. She turned her face up to Steve, blinking slowly as she tried to wake enough to acknowledge him.

Steve chuckled in amusement at her bleary confused expression, biting his lip to keep from giggling. She didn’t miss the soft rumble though, huffing in response.

“Good morning doll.” Steve murmured, scratching gently behind her ear. Y/N purred softly, leaning into his touch before she tilted her head up. Mind still hazy from sleep, she didn’t even try to extend her neck further than she could, instead she brushed her lips against his chin before falling to brush against his neck. She huffed in annoyance, missing her target by a long shot but couldn’t find the energy to try again. Instead, she settled to press another against his jaw. The feather-light touch tickled and warmed his skin. Steve laughed out loud at her failed attempts, bending to kiss her temple.

“What was that?’ He teased.

“Shut up, I’m tired.” Y/N slurred, her breath tickling his skin. Steve laughed and shook his head.

“Do you want to get up?” Y/N let out a noise of complaint, “Alright, we can stay in bed for a bit longer.”

Y/N nuzzled against his neck, letting out a content sigh. Steve pressed another kiss against her forehead and pulled the comforter up to cover the two of them before he settled. It wasn’t often the two of them got a morning alone, and neither were going to waste the opportunity. Warm and cozy under the sheets, the two slipped off into another restful slumber until the real world called for either of them.


	4. Sloppy

Tony always found reasons to party. Someone found their favorite ice cream that’s never in stock? Party. Bucky and Sam didn’t burn down the kitchen on homemade pizza night? Party. He loved throwing parties, loved how it was a way to relieve stress. Or his version of a stress reliever. The others didn’t really mind most of the time, it was a chance to forget about the weight of saving the world without feeling guilty. It was a bonding experience for them all. Sometimes the parties led to experiences they never thought they’d witness, and a few they honestly didn’t need.

The current reason for the party: Y/N’s birthday. Tony pulled all the stops for his favorite friend, making sure they had everything she liked. Her favorite flavored ice cream, cake, and alcohol. He made sure the DJ had a list of her favorite songs and artists to keep the room alive. The room was decorated with all her favorite colors and theme of her current favorite movie. Y/N was overwhelmed when she was led into the room, but after being passed two of her favorite cocktails, she loosened up and forget her discomfort.

While everyone was excited and ready to let loose, Steve found himself watching over Y/N’s every drunken move. She was already a handful sober, and he knew that only increased tenfold when she had alcohol in her system.After the last party, he didn’t want to have to scoop her half-naked body up off the tables again. Steve had turned his back from her for less than a minute, and she was passed shot after shot. When he turned back around, she was already noticeably feeling the effect of alcohol. She stumbled up to his side, a goofy grin plaster on her face.

“Doll.” He began to scold her, but stopped short when she let out a giggle and stumbled into his arms. He sighed and steadied her, ready to ask her when the last time she ate was, but she was already slipping from his arms to wander through the party. He chuckled as she clung to Tony, thanking the man for the party. He followed her as she moved to the dance floor where she pulled Natasha and Wanda to the crowd, grinning as she danced between the two of them. He watched her like a hawk, making sure she was kept from any more drinks than she could handle, but let her have her fun with the others.

Bucky walked up beside Steve, grinning at the fond expression on his best friend’s face. He nudged Steve’s side, passing him the extra beer in his hand.

“You know you shouldn’t hover.” Bucky teased as he took a sip of his beer. Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, turning back to search for Y/N. She had moved on from the dance floor and was chatting animatedly with Vision and Thor. Thor was thoroughly amused with whatever she was speaking of, while Vision looked a little lost, but trying to keep up. Steve stood tall when he noticed a cup being passed towards her, moving to stop Y/N, but Bucky caught his arm before he could cross the room.

“Relax, it’s just water. I had Clint send her some.” Bucky thought it was endearing how protective Steve was over Y/N and knew that if Steve could get drunk the same way, Y/N would be too. “It’s her birthday.”

Steve let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping.

“I know. I’m being too protective.” 

Bucky clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“Hey, I’m not saying you shouldn’t. Just let her live a little. She’s a trained soldier, she can handle some alcohol.” As he spoke, Y/N stumbled her way over to the two of them, arm and arm with Sam. Sam grinning widely down at his drunk friend. He moved her towards Steve, where he deposited Y/N into his arms.

“I believe this one’s yours.” Sam laughed when she latched on to Steve’s waist. Steve braced himself for impact, an arm shooting out to wrap around her body. Y/N giggled, her eyes glossy as she tilted her head up to face Steve.

“Hey there, tiger.” She slurred, a mix of a purr and drunken giggles. Bucky barked out a laugh, while Steve’s face flushed. He shot a glare to Bucky before he turned to nuzzle the crown of her head. Y/N mewled in content, her fingers slipping up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You havin’ fun, darling?’ Steve spoke into her ear so she could hear over the booming music. Y/N giggled and nodded.

“I was, but then I couldn’t find you.” She pouted, pressing a sloppy kiss on Steve’s neck. Steve tensed, his eyes going wide as saucers. Bucky choked on his drink, laughing at her boldness.

“I’m gonna leave you two to do your thing.” He snorted, motioning for Sam to follow. They left the two alone in their corner, Steve watching the two of them leave, his mouth falling open as she continued to pepper kisses down the column of his neck.

“A-alright doll.” Steve stumbled over his words. He reached back to try and pull her grip from his hair, but she tightened her hold. He yelped as she tugged, causing his head to arch back as she pressed further against his front. His breath caught in his throat when Y/N began slowly rolling her hips into his. He had no doubt he was bright red, he could feel his face and neck beginning to heat up. Steve had to bite his lip to stop the moan, but it didn’t stop the whine at the back of his throat. He felt Y/N mouth turn up into a smirk as she sucked the junction of his neck and shoulder, feeling the muffled sound rather than hearing it. “Y-Y/N, baby please-”

“I like it when you beg, Steve.” Y/N purred against his warm skin. Steve clenched his eyes shut, counting back from ten. He shifted her to the side by her hips to alleviate pressure on his front, brows furrowed in concentration as she returned to kiss up his neck. He groaned when she caught his earlobe, but quickly tugged himself free. Turning to give her a stern look, he pulled back as far from her grip as he good.

“Alright, enough.” He ordered, as firmly as he could without coming off too harsh. Y/N, however, seemed to take it the other way. He didn’t miss the shiver that went down her back, nor how her pupils blew wide. A slow smirk spread across her face, the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen. “Now, wait a minute.”

Once again, he was cut off by Y/N, only this time in a way he hadn’t considered. Y/N used her grip on his neck to tug him forward, crashing her lips against his. He let out a shocked noise, giving her a chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. Even while inebriated, she knew just how to cause his brain to short circuit. Throwing away his inhibitions, Steve closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The only words he could think to describe it was wet, sloppy, and completely addicting. His lips parted to let her in further, and the two battled for dominance. Steve moaned into her mouth, his hands grabbing the side of her face to keep her in place. Y/N had no plans to go anywhere either. However, others around them had other ideas.

“Eh-hem.” The throat clearing behind them caused the two of them to pull away, blinking hazily at the other. Heaving in air, Steve looked up at Y/N head, his cheeks turning bright red at the sight of Tony standing behind them. He was smirking at the two of them, a hand on his hip while the other held a drink. He looked over the frames of his glasses, the smirk growing when Y/N turned to glare at him.

“If you two are quite done. We have a cake to cut.” He pushed his glasses back in place before he turned, shooting them a haughty look over his shoulder. Y/N muttered something under her breath. She really wanted to turn back to Steve, but he was already untangling her grip from his neck.

“Come on, doll.” He drawled. Steve rested his hand on her lower back and began to steer her towards the cake. “Let’s get the cake done with, and then maybe if you’re a good girl we can finish what we started later.”

Y/N shivered at his words, a smile growing on her face. Suddenly she found herself much soberer than earlier, and craving cake. Well, to be honest, she craved something else, but she knew she had to play along to get her final present of the night. Giving Steve a suggestive look over her shoulder, Y/N picked up her pace, making sure to add a bit a sway to her hips. Steve let out a groan and chased after her. This was going to be a fun party for the two of them.


	5. In the Moment

Steve was angry. No scratch that he was livid. He had moments where he found himself channeling his rage from before the pre-serum, but never had it been channeled at someone he cared for.

“Steve!”

Steve ignored the shout, striding down the hall to his shared room with Y/N stalking closely behind. She was seething as well. She shouted at him to stop, how dare he talk to her the way he had, only to be met with a withering glare over his shoulder. She snarled and sped up.

The door swung open with a bang, Steve throwing his duffle bag on the bed. He went to work removing his suit, once again ignore the hissing woman behind him.

“How DARE you talk to me like that Steve!” She spat, slamming the door shut behind her. “What the fuck is your god damn problem?” That caught his attention.

“What’s my problem?” Steve spun around, pinning her with a glare. “Are you shitting me right now, Y/N? Do you really not know what the hell you did wrong?!”

“No, Steve! Or else we wouldn’t be screaming at each other right now!” Her voice began to raise an octave. Steve’s anger was mounting right along with her’s as he took a step towards Y/N. He was still reeling from her early idiotic decision. His squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw, almost intimidating her. Almost. 

“Let run a refresher course then.” His growled, narrowing his eyes. “You decided to ignore my orders. You ran straight into a building on the verge of collapsing. Despite me telling you not to, you still ran. You went over my authority and did whatever the hell you wanted to do.”

“Because it’s my job!”

“Your job is to follow my orders!” He roared, any semblance of control snapping. Y/N recoiled in surprise but quickly rounded back. She was not going to be scared into submission by him.

“My job, Steven, is to save lives! That’s exactly what I did! How dare you tell me what I can and can’t do when it comes to innocent lives!”

“And how dare you ignore me!” Steve was quickly losing his grip on his temper, his face turning a shade of red. “You are never to question my authority! When I tell you to sit, you sit! Not run into a crumbling building! That was probably the dumbest thing you’ve ever done! Ever!”

Y/N froze, his words hitting her hard. She struggled to see his logic, to see just where the hell he was coming from. The only thought that came to her mind first was – “How. Dare. You!”

The second those words came from his mouth, Steve knew he fucked up. But his brain was still wired from the fear from seeing her run head first into the building without a second glance back. He swore his heart stopped when she disappeared in the building, his throat still raw from his screams for her to stop. He was watching the love of his life dart into danger without a second thought. It was like she didn’t care that she might be leaving him alone in the world if the building collapsed on her. Steve saw it as a giant ‘fuck-you-and-your-love.’ Only, he clearly was struggling in expressing that to her clearly.

“How dare you!” She screamed when she received no response. Y/N crossed the room, teeth bared as she rushed Steve. “Where the hell do get off? What in God’s name possessed you to think that you EVER would have that power of me!? I’m a grown woman who can make my own damn decisions! Don’t you ever think that you command me like I’m a dog! I’ve done that before and I’ll do again! In case you’ve forgotten it’s my fucking job!”

In a normal circumstance, Steve would be petrified. Y/N hardly acted in anger, so this was a new side he saw for the first time in the fourteen months they were together. She was spitting and snarling like an animal, standing toe to toe with him despite their height difference. Her face was burning with rage, but what was the most terrifying was how her eyes flashed in the dim light. She looked as if she was ready to end him where he stood. It was frightening. Yet, also incredibly arousing.

Whether it the adrenaline still pumping through his veins or the fact that he hadn’t touched her in nearly 48 hours, Steve couldn’t keep his body from reacting. He didn’t fight it the sudden rush of lust as he grabbed her face and yanked her towards him. He ignored her snarl of protest and crashed his lips to hers. Dirty and vicious, their teeth clashed against the other’s, and their tongues battled for dominance as they continued the fight. Y/N wasn’t to be one-upped and grabbed Steve’s arms to dig her nails into his flesh. He pulled back long enough to hiss against her mouth before he bent down to dig his own nail into her hips.

“Don’t think this is over!” Y/N grunted. Steve responded by spinning them towards the bed and throwing her through the air. Y/N let out an indignant shout as she crashed down on the mattress. She twisted around, mouth open to snarl at him again, but froze at the sight before her.

Steve’s legs ate the distance between them, his blue eyes raking over her form on the bed his pupils blown wide. He had tossed his suit jacket off and was working on the belt of his pants. The look he was giving her set her insides on fire. She shivered as a thought crossed her. He was the hunter, and she was the prey.

“You’re right. This is far from over.” He growled low in his throat. “Don’t worry doll, I’ll make sure you never forget to listen to me again.”

Y/N started to argue that this was not going to end the way he wanted, however, she was cut off by him caging her in his arms. He pressed her against the bed with his hips, a wicked smirk spreading on his face, dark promises lurking behind the smirk. She sucked in air, quickly finding it very hard to breathe. From what she gathered, they were in for a very long night.


	6. Distracted

Twenty-two months, thirty weeks, and five days. When he thought of that number, Steve’s mind would spin while his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t believe how long they had been a couple, how the two of them fit together like a piece of a puzzle. She was witty, charismatic, and stunningly gorgeous. Steve still struggled to see why Y/N, someone so pure, decided to pick him. Of all people, she chose to be with him. Even repeating it, Steve couldn’t figure it out.

By now, they both had learned things about the other that no one else knew. They would unconsciously do things around themselves, comfortable enough with each other to not think about the minor details. In the beginning, Steve would always have her on his radar, constantly aware of what she was doing, but more importantly, what he was doing around her. Twenty months ago, he would have never walked around the room without a shirt on, let alone in his boxers when she was in the room. He vividly remembers the first time that happened. He spilled coffee all over the front of his clothes because he had been so focused on whatever Y/N was doing at the time. He tried to cover the sound of pain when the hot liquid seeped through the thin cotton t-shirt. However, like him, Y/N was constantly aware of everything he did. She insisted on him stripping the stained shirt off right there so he wouldn’t burn himself. His face was red-hot, the blush spreading all the way down to his chest, embarrassed to even consider dressing down in front of her. Y/N was persistent though. Bringing it up to her now, she would merely shrug and admit she secretly just wanted an excuse to see him with his shirt off, something he figured out about a week later. He’d laugh at whenever she’d bring it up. Now it seemed so silly to think how they walked on eggshells around each other.

He couldn’t pinpoint when they slid into place when they realized how much easier it was to relax around the other. Perhaps it was the one time after a party where he was dragging her off a table mid-strip, or maybe even when she had to help him when Sam was suffering from horrible alcohol poisoning. Either way, he enjoyed the stage they were in now.

Words weren’t needed to convey their feelings anymore. If Y/N was tired, she would walk up to his side and press her face against his shoulder until he pulled her into his arms. When he needed comfort, Steve would only need to walk up behind her and nuzzle into her neck, and Y/N would drop everything to make sure he felt safe. They both knew the subtle tells of their stress, happiness, and exhaustion. Of course, they would still surprise the other, to keep the relationship alive. But Steve never thought he would find this piece of happiness. Each time he’d think of it, his heart would swell in his chest, and the butterflies would try to escape. He was content with the quiet mornings, and the subtle touches they’d share as often as they could. He was addicted to her, and more than okay with it.

Ever since they moved her into his room, Steve found himself able to sleep through the nights better. His stress levels were lowered, and he was calmer than he had been in years. Not even Tony could rile him up. Even when Steve learned of the bet Tony, Clint and Natasha had to see who could get him snap first, he didn’t bat an eye. He simply laughed and wished them good luck with their mission. Steve could get through a mission report without having to take a break for his sanity. And it was all because of the woman that was currently curled up on his side on the couch.

Steve turned to look at her features, pulled from his musing when she let out a light laugh. The television was turned to whatever her favorite show was of that time. While he wanted to just wrap his arms around her and join, he had to get these reports finished first. Steve let out a sigh and returned his attention back to the small font on the white sheet.

Y/N caught him looking her over, but decided to let him observe. Her heart melted when his concentrated frown morphed into his signature crooked smile the minute he looked at her. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away and back to the sheet he had been filling out for the past hour. Y/N grumbled. This had to be the fifth report he’s filled today. At some point he needed to stop, she reasoned. Y/N twisted her head around to stare at his profile.

Steve didn’t even flinch, too focused on finishing his paperwork when she openly stared. He didn’t blink when she ran her nose along his jawline. Knowing it would take more than just a small touch to pull his attention back to her, Y/N pressed on.

“Steve.” She purred against his skin. Steve hummed in reply but didn’t glance her way. Pouting, Y/N tried again with a whine. “Steve.”

Once more, he hummed as he jotted down a few words on the form. Y/N rolled her eyes and leaned up to press a light kiss on his cheek. When she received no initial reaction, she moved further down his cheek, her lips feather light against his skin as she shifted towards his lips. Steve felt her gentle touches but was too engrossed in making sure the form was filled out properly. Acting instinctively, Steve angled his head so that he was available for her touch, while his eyes remained locked on the paper. Y/N giggled with mild amusement when he blindly returned the kiss, snorting at his determination to finish.

“Steven.” That caught his attention. His attention snapped to her, blinking innocently at her.

“What?”

Y/N chuckled and closed the distance between them, pressing a proper kiss against his mouth. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat, before his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into her. Her lips were warm against his, the flutter in his stomach growing as she sighed softly with each tender brush. His mind grew fuzzy, and he forgot all about the paper in his limp grip. It fluttered to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his lap. All that mattered at the moment was the two of them, and how they felt in the other’s arm. When the two separated, they pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling in the small space between them. 

Steve opened his eyes, admiring the woman kneeling above him. He took in a deep breath, smiling in content. It was moments like this he was happy to have met her, grateful she chose him. He trailed his fingers down her arms, gently taking her hands into his. He turned her left palm over, his stare honing in on the sparkling stone on her finger. Simple like himself, she never wanted something big or gaudy. Rose gold with a princess cut diamond, small enough that you didn’t have to squint, but large enough that even Tony delightfully approved when he saw it. Steve had noticed it in the window of a shop nearly eight months ago and knew it had been made her. It hid tucked away in his sock drawer until he found the right time. While Steve might never figure out why he wasn’t going to question her decision. She picked him after all.


	7. Breathtaking

“Babe.” Steve called out to the apartment, his voice echoing down the entryway. When there was no reply, he frowned and hung his coat up on the hook beside the door. A pair of loud clinks echoed through the hall, growing louder as it closed in on Steve. Stars and Stripes, their pair of year-old golden labs came racing down the hall to eagerly greet their owner they hadn’t seen all day. Steve laughed and crouched low, hugging the two as they barreled into his arms.

“Hey, guys! Where’s mama?” The two just wagged their tails, bodies wagging side to side in his arms, unable to contain their excitement. Steve chuckled and stood, waving for them to follow. “Come on, let’s go look.”

Steve moved down the hall to the living room, looking about for any signs of Y/N with his dogs hot on his heels. When the room turned up empty, he turned to the kitchen when proved just as fruitless. He stood next to the island, scratching his head for a moment before he went to the bedroom. Maybe she was sleeping, he thought. She had been feeling a bit under the weather the past few days.

“Y/N?” He called again as he walked into the room. Once again, the room was empty, save for the envelope resting against the pillows. Steve paused in the doorway, his brows furrowed at the pink envelope. “Babe?”

He picked up the envelope turning it over in his hand. Y/N’s elegant cursive spelled out his name on the paper. He grinned, carefully opening the letter to pull out the note inside.

> _‘Steve,_
> 
> _I’m sure you’re wondering where I am right about now. Well, I’ve had a few things come up that needed to take care of. I’m hoping you’ll go along with this. (Fingers crossed!) I know it’ll seem crazy, but I promise you, it’ll make sense in the end._
> 
> _Do you remember when the first time we met? Tony made that quip about me. I chased him down the hall and tackled him. You though it was hilarious, and that was the first time I heard your laugh. I decided then, I wanted to hear it as often as I could. So that’s what I set out to do._
> 
> _I want you to go to that spot. Look around, take it all in. *insert cheesy wink face here.*_ _”_

Steve reread the words twice while his mind raced to find a reason for all this. It wasn’t their anniversary, her birthday wasn’t for another two months, and his was four months before that. He had no idea what was going on, but he was willing to go along with it.

Standing in the hall where Y/N and he met, Steve looked at the plain silver walls and the floor to ceiling windows. The view overlooked the courtyard that he spent many afternoons sharing lunch with her, getting to know Y/N away from the group. He walked to the glass and stared at the bench where they would sit, smiling fondly. After a moment of reliving the memories, he decided it was time to check if there was another letter hiding somewhere. With a quick glance around the area, he spied a letter attached to a potted plant near the spot she tackled Tony.

Shaking his head in amusement at the picture, he plucked the letter off and opened the seal to pull out another note.

> _‘Goldilocks,_
> 
> _I know just how much you LOVE that name, right? Oh sure. Roll your eyes at me. That’s real cute, Hercules. Moving on, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m sending you on this crazy goose chase. Just smile, and go along with it._
> 
> _Now I’m sure we all remember the movie nights we shared with the group. It’s one of the few places we all acted like a family. Until Tony or Clint started an argument over Star Wars. Why was it always Star Wars? Whatever. Either way, we enjoyed that time together. Because we didn’t have to be superheroes saving the world. There we were just us._
> 
> _A family._
> 
> _Why don’t you go sit in a seat? Relax.’_

Shrugging, Steve head to the elevator as he fiddled with the paper in his hands. Things were never boring with Y/N, but this was a bit new for him. Everything she did was unexpected for him. He wasn’t expecting her to say yes when he asked her on their first date. He wasn’t even expecting for her to open herself up as much as she did to the rest of the team. She brought everyone together, almost the mother of the group. No one could see themselves without her in their life. Like a family.

The elevator ding pulled him back and slid open to reveal the common room. The television took up nearly the entire wall in front of the set of leather couches. He grinned at the memory of the nights they would all shared together, the whole group finding solace in each other’s company. Y/N and he would sit to the side in the love seat they claimed as their own, while the others would fight over the couches. Steve took a seat like she asked, looking around the room as he relaxed in the cushion. Out of habit, he reached between the seat to look for the remote that always managed to find its way there. His fingers brushed against a sharp corner of an envelope he fished out of the seats. Another letter.

> _‘Sandy,_
> 
> _You always did lose the remote in between the cushion. Why was your first thought to dig into the cushions though?_
> 
> _Well, any ways are you ready for another trip down memory lane? Do you recall the morning after that one night I definitely don’t want to remember? You spent all day taking care of me, making sure I had enough water, pain killers and movies to last me. I was so whiny but you didn’t care. Because that’s who you are. You care such much. That’s what I fell in love with about you._
> 
> _I know you’re probably wondering where this is going and you guessed it! The same room of that God-awful party. You did remember to make Bucky delete those pictures, right?’_

Steve did remember to ask Bucky to delete those images, quite convincingly too. He headed to the lounge, the memory still etched in his memory with every detail. Details no one let her forget either, much to her disdain. That was almost two years ago, just months before they both got married.

Entering the room, He stopped mid-stride spying a small box wrapped in bright blue and red wrapping paper with a frilly white bow sitting on one of the tables in the center of the room. Steve cocked his head to the side, walking over to look at the bright packaging. A name card was attached signaling the end of the strange trip down memory lane.

Careful of the packaging, he unwrapped the paper and opened the lid. Sitting in the center of white tissue paper were two sealed envelopes. One bright blue with the words ‘Open first’ sitting on top, and the second, a pale green laying underneath with ‘Open last’. Steve opened the blue and pulled out the card. Bright red confetti fell out of the envelope covering the floor. Steve laughed as he opened the card and read the perfect cursive. 

> _‘Every superhero needs a sidekick.’_

Steve frowned at the letter, confused. Setting aside the first card, he opened the second carefully, yet again more confetti falling out of that one. He pulled out a black photo with white lines, and he felt his heart explode in his chest. His hands began to shake, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. It was small, but Steve could just make out a dull white bean shape in the picture- a sonogram. The date in the corner was from two days ago. On the back was another small note.

> _‘Ours is arriving June 29th.’_

Everything was falling into place. Why Y/N was feeling so run down the past few weeks. The few times he caught her throwing up, she blamed it on something she ate. Or the number of times she’d turn away from her favorite foods, practically sprinting out of the room during dinner. How did he miss the signs?

“Do you like your gift?”

Steve spun around with wide teary eyes, gasping at the sound of Y/N voice. She stood a short distance away, wringing her hands uncertainly in front of her, occasionally spinning the rose gold wedding band on her finger. Her shoulders hunch over, shrinking in the spot as she waited for his reply. His silence was deafening and the tears didn’t help; she couldn’t tell if they were from happiness or not.

Steve could say nothing, his voice caught in his throat. So instead of using words, he crossed the short distance to pull Y/N into his arms. He cupped her face between his hands, tilting her head up before diving in. Their lips touched and he poured all his emotions into the kiss, electricity surging through his veins. Fierce and intense, Steve pulled her tight to mold her body against his, savoring her surprised moan. She clung to him, keeping her grounded in the quickly spinning world. He pulled away for a split second to nip at her lips, but never gave either of them a chance to catch their breath. Their lips parted and tongues clashed, and all too soon they both needed to pull away for air. Both gasped in the air to their lungs, chest heaving against the others. Steve never stopped from showering her with kisses, pressing them along her nose, cheeks, and nose. Y/N began giggling, closing her eyes as she nestled further against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding, feeling how he too struggled to breathe.

“So, I guess you liked it?” She whispered from where she was tucked against his neck. Steve barked a laugh before he dropped to his knees. He buried his nose against her stomach, kissing where ever he could reach.

“Of course I did. You’ve given more so much, and now you’re going to give me even more.” Steve looked up at Y/N in adoration, the tears starting to form in his eyes once more. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Oh, baby.” Y/N cooed, running a hand through his blonde locks. “We’ve talked about this. You deserve to be happy. I don’t know why you keep saying that.”

Steve sighed into her stomach, reluctantly standing to his full height. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her lips.

“I know. I just don’t know what you see in me, babe.”

Y/N scoffed and shook her head. They had this argument before, and she really wasn’t in the mood to start again. Hugging him closer, she relaxed into his arms, breathing in his comforting smell. She wished they could stay in this moment forever, live forever in peace. But the universe had other plans.

“What’s going on in here?”

Y/N and Steve sighed, pulling away to face the voice. Tony strutted in the room, with the rest of the team following close behind. They were looking between the two of them, the pile of confetti, and the unwrapped box on one of the tables. The group waited expectantly while Y/N gazed up at Steve, nudging his side.

“Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

Steve shrugged, smiling warmly at Y/N. “Or we could do it together. Our family deserves to know it’s about to get even bigger.”

There was a beat of silence in the room before the collective gasps.

“Wait, what?!”


End file.
